The 7D
'' The 7D ''is an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation, and broadcast on Disney XD starting July 7, 2014. It is a re-imagining of titular characters and their adventures from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs by Walt Disney Animation Studios, taking place prior to the introduction of Snow White.The first season consists of 24 episodes. On December 2, the series was renewed for a second season consisting of 39 episodes. Plot The 7D defend the land of Jollywood from the magical villains Grim and Hildy Gloom who attempt to dethrone Queen Delightful and rule Jollywood. The Glooms attempt to steal magical gems from the 7D mine to aid in their efforts. Characters *''Bashful'' (voiced by Billy West) – Bashful is shy and sweet. He harbors a crush on Queen Delightful and hides in embarrassment when he hears Queen Delightful's name. West describes Bashful as a sweet character who tries to catch up to the others. He also likes that Bashful has another side to him. *''Doc ''(voiced by Bill Farmer) – Doc is the leader of the group. He comes up with various inventions to help the 7D on their missions and engineered the sky buckets transportation system for all of Jollywood. Farmer has been the voice of Goofy, and also Sleepy in other Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs projects.Farmer said that in making a new take on Doc, he pinches his voice and makes him a little scatterbrained. *''Dopey ''(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Dopey communicates with whistles, animal sounds, and visual gags. In an interview with Disney Examiner, Baker said that portraying Dopey was easier and allows for more freedom because he uses only animal sounds and whistles. *''Grumpy'' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche)– Grumpy is the grouchy dwarf who wears a flower pot as his hat.In portraying Grumpy, LaMarche drew inspiration from his friend who is a stockbroker, as well as parts of Danny Devito's character Louie De Palma from Taxi and Jason Alexander's character George Costanza from Seinfeld.In "Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps" and "Finders Keepers," it is revealed that Grumpy has a pet goat named Giselle. *''Happy'' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)– Happy is joyous and is known for breaking out into song, much to the dismay of Grumpy.Richardson said that he drew inspiration from fellow voice actor Jim Cummings with a "country / New Orleans” voice where he is "always upbeat, always positive," and as "if someone just handed him a beer.” Ruegger said that Richardson was the first one of the seven to be cast, and that his voice set the tone for casting the others. *''Sleepy'' (voiced by Stephen Stanton)– Sleepy is always tired. In an interview with Variety, Scott Menville said that Stephen Stanton came up with over fifty different ways to snore. *''Sneezy'' (voiced by Scott Menville)– Sneezy has powerful sneezes and has a variety of allergies that causes him to sneeze.In the episode "Welcome to the Neighborhood," he shows off his handkerchief collection. The Glooms *''Hildy Gloom'' (voiced by Kelly Osbourne)– Hildy is a witch and Grim's wife. Hildy is Osbourne’s first major voiceover role; Osbourne was asked after Disney had auditioned 300 girls. She said that she had not seen the character design, which was created before the auditions, until after she got the job. She describes Hildy as “bad with the best intentions” and calls her “my alter ego – my Sasha Fierce”. *''Grimwold "Grim" Gloom'' (voiced by Jess Harnell)– Grim is a warlock who is Hildy's husband. In "Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters", it is revealed that Grim is afraid of spiders and ladybugs. In "The Jollywood Jam", it is revealed that Grim's great-great-great-grandfather was a warlock who was defeated by the Founders of Jollywood. Harnell describes him as "a bad-at-being-bad guy”. Regarding his role as a Disney villain, he said that "there’s a fine line — especially in ‘7D,’ which is a broad comedy — because you don’t want to scare little kids”. He said "Grim is so awesome because he’s totally stupid but he’s got a really good heart. He’s actually not a bad guy, he’s just trying to keep up with his wife, which I guess a lot of us can relate to." Gallery 7D_01.jpg disney-jr-the-7d-tv-review.jpg glooms.jpg The7D.jpg Category:Disney XD